


Veselý Halloween přejí Smrtijedi

by BellaLEtranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Party
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLEtranger/pseuds/BellaLEtranger
Summary: Dnes je výročí dne, kdy se Pán zla vypravil za Potterovými do Godrikova dolu a všichni víme, jak to dopadlo, i co se odehrávalo potom. Když Pán zla znovu povstal a shromáždil kolem sebe ty věrné, kteří se dokázali vyhnout věznění v Azkabanu, začal se přirozeně zabývat myšlenkou, jak dostat na svobodu i své ostatní stoupence. Tyto myšlenky jeho mysl zaměstnávaly natolik, že si neuvědomil, že je Halloween. Kdo si to však uvědomil, byl Červíček, který přesvědčil stejně večírku chtivého Luciuse, že tento večer bude perfektní pro uspořádání párty na Malfoy Manor.Výzdoba i skladba slavnostního menu se neobyčejně povedly, stejně jako kostýmy většiny zúčastněných. Přesto však celý večer nedopadl zcela tak, jak si jeho aktéři představovali. Vy, naši věrní čtenáři, máte teď jedinečnou možnost navštívit na chvíli tuto exkluzivní oslavu pouze pro zvané, užít si s našimi postavami krásný večer a vychutnat si všechno, co nabízí, a nakonec zjistit, jak to celé skončilo. Přejeme příjemné čtení.Upozornění: Veškerá autorská práva patří J. K. Rowling. Tato povídka nevznikla za účelem zisku, ani poškození, zesměšnění či zhanobení původního díla.Varování: Obsahuje vulgarismy, náznaky násilí, erotický podtext.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Veselý Halloween přejí Smrtijedi

By Apolena Dostrašilová & Bella L'Étranger

Červíček sebou mlel v posteli na všechny strany. Nemohl ani dospat, jak se těšil. Dnes je přeci Halloween, jeho nejoblíbenější den ze všech.

_Domem zavonělo kakao a slanina. Šestiletý Petr seskočil z postele a řítil se do kuchyně. Dnes je Halloween, nejlepší den v roce. Těšil se, až uvidí, jaký mu maminka připravila kostým. Každý rok mu odmítla říct, co pro něj chystá. Když vyzvídal, řekla mu, že půjde za „překvapení“ a každý rok to stálo za to. Všechny děti v okolí mu krásně propracované kostýmy záviděly a on se na jeden kouzelný den stával obdivovaným členem party. Býval to také on, kdo při koledování dostal nejvíc sladkostí – to asi díky těm krásným kostýmům poutal vždycky největší pozornost, kterou si náležitě užíval. Doběhl do kuchyně, kde už na něj čekal překrásný pirátský kostým – klobouk s lebkou a zkříženými hnáty, dalekohled, mapa, páska na oko… prostě všechno. Vrhl se matce kolem krku. „Děkuju, mami, tenhle je ještě lepší, než ten drak loni.“ Matka se na něj srdečně usmála…_

Zamrkal. Byl zpátky v realitě, což nebylo nijak zvlášť příjemné, ale rozhodl se, že dnešek mu prostě nic nezkazí. Vstal a po krátké návštěvě koupelny vyrazil na snídani.

„Koledu, koledu, nebo něco provedu…“ broukal si do kroku, ale dával si pozor, aby ho neslyšel někdo jiný z obyvatel Malfoy Manor. Nestál o jejich posměch. V tichosti se nasnídal a vyrazil hledat Luciuse. Měl v hlavě jistý plán a získání souhlasu pána domu bylo prvním krokem k jeho uskutečnění.

Narazil na Luciuse v salonku. Seděl v křesle jako lord, nohy měl natažené ke krbu, a upíjel kávu, i když celou dobu pošilhával po lahvi koňaku, která stála na stole hned vedle konvice s kávou.

„Ehm, Luciusi? Můžu s tebou na chvíli mluvit?“ Lucius protočil panenky. _Co zase ten budižkničemu může chtít?_ Chvíli uvažoval, že by ho poslal k šípku, ale nakonec se rozhodl, že ho raději vyslechne. Bylo to asi bezpečnější.

„Co chceš, Červíčku? A buď stručný, na hlouposti nemám čas,“ řekl tedy důležitě, aby si ten nýmand nemyslel, že jsou si snad rovni.

„Víš, mám takový nápad…“ soukal ze sebe Červíček a musel se krotit, aby nenadskakoval nadšením.

 _Salazare, to bude asi stát za to,_ pomyslel si Lucius. Blahosklonně však kývl, aby mohl Červíček pokračovat.

„No, říkal jsem si, že když je dneska ten Halloween,“ zadrhl se opět mužík a kroutil se jako žížala, ale nakonec odhodlaně pokračoval: „nebylo by špatné uspořádat večer takový malý mejdan, třeba maškarní... jakože na oslavu...“

Lucius povytáhl obočí. Nejdříve ho napadlo, že to vlastně není až tak špatné, měl by legální důvod zase jednou uspořádat pitku a Narcissa by nemohla nic namítat, ani kdyby se opil. Pak mu došlo, co je dnes za den. Málem se utopil kávou, které se v tu chvíli napil.

„Zbláznil ses, Červíčku? Chceš slavit zrovna dnes? Nemyslím, že Pán zla by z toho byl právě nadšený…“

„Ale proč by mu to mělo vadit? Vždyť dnes je výročí dne, kdy Pán zla porazil Potterovy. To je přece dobrý důvod k oslavě, nemyslíš?“

Lucius si povzdechl a překvapil sám sebe, když začal, na svoje poměry nečekaně trpělivě, vysvětlovat:

„Jenomže, on je tak úplně neporazil, víš?“

„No, počkej, chceš říct, že tehdy prohrál?“ ptal se Červíček udiveně. Nechápal, o co jde. Lucius protočil panenky. Na tohle tedy opravdu nemá.

„To neřeš, stejně bys to nepochopil,“ odsekl rezignovaně. Ale vidina večera stráveného s přáteli a několika sklenkami něčeho dobrého se v něm už stihla pěkně zahnízdit. Přistihl se, že přemýšlí, koho pozvat, a jak to celé navléknout. Nejdřív musí přesvědčit Narcissu.

„No, Červíčku, divím se, že to řeknu, ale není to úplně špatný nápad. Pán zla by se to nemusel ani dozvědět, když to dobře sestrojíme. Pokud vím, na dnešek se neohlásil a naznačoval, že si bude pravděpodobně muset něco zařídit. Takže teoreticky, máme volné pole…Pokud ovšem Narcissa nebude příliš proti.“

Červíček se zaradoval. Prošlo to až nečekaně hladce. Zatímco přemýšlel, jaký si na dnešní večer připraví převlek, poslouchal jedním uchem Luciusovy pokyny. Ten ho totiž začal hned úkolovat: „Pusť se do úklidu. Bude se mi snadněji diskutovat s Narcissou, když ji přesvědčím, že nebude mít s touhle záležitostí žádnou práci navíc.“

O několik desítek minut později už se Červíček činil s hůlkou v největším salónu. Zametal, vytíral, leštil, větral, chystal židle a stůl k prostření. Paní domu totiž kupodivu nekladla téměř žádný odpor, pouze trvala na tom, že dnes kromě přípravy svého kostýmu nehne ani prstem a výzdobu jí ti dva předloží ke schválení, stejně jako menu.

Výzdobu a menu si vzal na starosti Lucius, to tomu nemehlu svěřit nemohl. Stejně tak se rozhodl zavčasu napsat všem známým, které chtěl pozvat, aby si na večer udělali čas. Krbem se spojil s Crabbem, Goylem, Macnairem a Rowlem. Všichni čtyři mu hned potvrdili svou účast, Crabbe i s Goylem přislíbili, že s sebou vezmou i své drahé polovičky.

Severuse se krbem nedovolal, tak k němu rychle poslal sovu, aby k němu stihla doletět. Na druhý pokus sehnal krbem i Averyho, Notta a Yaxleyho, který rovněž potvrdil i účast své drahé ženy. To hrálo Luciusovi do karet – ženské Narcissu zabaví, a on tak bude mít volné pole působnosti.

Spokojeně zasedl ke stolu a zavolal si skřítka. Za volbu menu na sebe byl hrdý a ani Narcissa neměla nic proti, i když na věnečky a rakvičky jako dezert se příliš netvářila. Jako předkrm objednal rozpečený camembert omotaný proužky listového těsta, aby celkový dojem připomínal hlavu mumie. Po Mumie camembert měla přijít na řadu dýňová polévka a jako hlavní chod krvavý steak. A kdo s tím bude mít problém, může si ho nechat dopéct. Po celou dobu budou také na stole připraveny další laskominy, jako red velvet cake vylepšený krvavě rudou cukrovou polevou, maličké dýně z muffinového těsta, tenoučké pavučinky z bílé čokolády.

Na nápojovém lístku kromě klasiky v podobě drahých červených vín, luxusní ohnivé whiskey a krvavého punče nesměly chybět žertovné želé panáky hned v několika stylových variacích – od průzračných ghost blood, přes stříbrnou krev jednorožce, rudou krev lidskou, až po černo-fialovou variaci, známou jako black magic. Lucius se moc těšil, jak se bude bavit až inteligenti jako Červíček a Crabbe nebudou mít tušení, co s tím mají dělat a proč ten panák prostě neteče…

Zatímco Lucius úkoloval skřítka, Narcissa chystala svůj kostým. Rozhodla se Luciusův záměr opít se převrátit ve svůj prospěch. Pokud bude dostatečně svůdná a zvládne si pohlídat, kolik toho Lucius vypije, mohli by být nad míru spokojení oba. On bude mít svůj příjemný večer a jí bude patřit noc.

Pohladila jemnou látku svých oblíbených bílých letních šatů, které hodlala pro přeměnu použít. Chtěla něco opravdu moc stylového, rozhodla se, že všem vyrazí dech. Proto tvořila hned dva kostýmy v jednom. Hodlala se před všemi proměnit z jedné bytosti v druhou a tuto přeměnu musela perfektně načasovat.

Strávila proto dobrou hodinu trénováním přeměn šatů. Cvičně si vyzkoušela i přeměnit barvu duhovek na až nepřirozeně jantarovou a prodloužit si špičáky. Vyzkoušela několik délek, aby našla tu pravou. Zoubky musely být při úsměvu dostatečně vidět, ale zároveň musely být pohodlné, aby sama sebe neporanila.

Zrak jí padl na nádherné vysoké boty na jehlovém podpatku, které na sobě měla jenom jedinkrát a to ve zkušební kabince v obchodě. Byla v nich totiž o půl centimetru vyšší než její choť a jeho ego tohle neuneslo.

Když už měla všechno připravené, vyrazila do zahradního domku. Potřebovala doladit svůj epický příchod na večírek a k tomu potřebovala Dracovo staré dětské koště.

Cestou se zastavila v salónu, kde Červíček pod taktovkou Luciuse chystal výzdobu. U stropu už levitovaly bílé a rudé svíce, jenom je zažehnout, na všech volných plochách byly rozestavené dýně s všemožnými obličeji, ze stropu se na stříbrných vláknech spouštěly miniaturní akromantule a nechybělo ani několik umělých popelců vylézajících z krbu. V rozích místnosti pak žhnula jejich nakladená vejce, která byla také jenom umně stvořenou iluzí.

Než bys řekl Smrtijed, nastal večer. Lucius postával v salónu už dobrou hodinu před plánovaným začátkem, aby mohl všechny příchozí vítat. Narcissa se stejně už před půl hodinou zabarikádovala v koupelně, takže by mu sotva věnovala pozornost. Navíc mu odmítla prozradit, za co půjde. Sám měl se svým kostýmem starosti, nebyl si jistý, jestli ověřená klasika, na kterou vsadil, nebude nakonec klišé. Navíc chtěl, aby se k sobě s Narcissou hodili, aby ladili jako pár, což bylo zhola nemožné, pokud nevěděl, co má jeho drahá v plánu. A i proto, se rozhodl, že půjde za knížete upírů, slavného Vlada Napichovače.

Černý hábit lemovaný stříbrem je nadčasový a jakákoli kombinace, kterou Cissy zvolí, bude vedle něj vypadat dobře. Při prodlužování špičáků málem proklel sám sebe, protože si dvakrát nedal pozor a vlastními zuby si propíchl ret. Byl rád, že je přirozeně velmi světlý, nemusel si tedy složitě pudrovat obličej. Pouze tajně vyšpatnil Narcisse jednu kazetu s očními stíny, aby si přibarvil kruhy pod očima.

Sotva svou přeměnu dokončil, přiřítil se za ním do salónu Červíček v dokonale odporném kostýmu akromantule. Vypadal jako obrovská chlupatá koule s osmi končetinami, dokonce si dokázal pořídit i tři další páry očí a svůj přirozený předkus vylepšit na nehezky cvakající čelisti. Lucius se musel pousmát při představě, jak s tím bude ten pitomec večeřet.

Jako první se dostavil Macnair. Když vystoupil z krbu a pozdravil, Lucius si nedokázal odpustit kousavou otázku.

„Waldene, příteli, ty jdeš rovnou z práce?“

„Ale kdepak, Luciusi,“ zasmál se Macnair vítězně, přestože to pod černou katovskou kuklou nebylo vidět. Přehodil se velikou sekeru z jednoho ramene na druhé. „Jsem si jistý, že nikdo jiný za mistra popravčího nepřijde.“

„To je pravda,“ přitakal mu Červíček patolízalsky a zacvakal čelistmi. Lucius už chtěl poznamenat něco o nedostatku kreativity, když v tom z krbu vykročil další host. Nebyl to nikdo jiný, než Crabbe, který dorazil ve své smrtijedské masce a kápi. Za ním vykročila jeho žena v kostýmu odrážečky Hollyheadských harpyjí.

, _Jak nepředvídatelné_ ,‘ pomyslel si Lucius. Málem ho trefil šlak, když jen o minutu později krb zahučel znovu a přišel druhý Smrtijed ve své pracovní masce, tentokrát Goyle. Lucius začínal mít strach, aby se tenhle večírek nezačal podobat typickému setkání úzkého kruhu. Jestli ve stejném kostýmu přijde i Severus…

Goyleova drahá polovička ho jenom těsně následovala a Lucius div nepadl do kolen, když se ona korpulentní dáma zjevila před ním v poloprůhledných šatech s vílími křídly.

Jako další vypadl z krbu Nott v jasně zelené kombinéze, i vlasy měl přebarvené, stejně jako obličej. Než se Lucius stačil na cokoli zeptat, začal se vedle něj Goyle smát.

„Ty, Notte, to nemyslíš vážně, že se převlečeš za kůroleza.“

„Nejsem kůrolez, ale paprsek Avady, ty idiote,“ vyštěkl na něj Nott.

„Nemá Avada trochu jiný odstín?“ zamyslel se Červíček, ke své smůle ale nahlas.

„Tak to můžeme klidně vyzkoušet,“ pronesl Macnair smrtelně vážně.

„U mě doma rozhodně ne, pánové,“ vložil se do jejich debaty Lucius ve snaze zabránit krveprolití. „Nechci tu dnes večer žádné násilí.“

„S tebou je taky hovno zábava,“ ucedil Macnair a Lucius měl v tu chvíli veliký problém držet se svých vlastních pokynů. Jenom silou vůle nechal svou hůlku na jejím místě.

Jediný, kdo nepřišel spořádaně krbem, byl Rowle. Ten si potrpěl na drama, takže se na večírek přemístil. Vzbudil kýženou pozornost, když se z ničeho nic objevil uprostřed salónu v rozedraném plášti, namaskovaný jako mozkomor. Rozpřáhl ruce, hůlku překrýval dlouhý rozedraný rukáv. Mávl tedy, aniž by si hůlky někdo všiml a místností se prohnal studený poryv vzduchu. Nejednomu přítomnému zamrzla krev v žilách. Snad každý na setinu vteřiny zaváhal, jestli to není pravý mozkomor. O znalosti _Patronova zaklínadla_ si totiž mohli nechat jenom zdát. Jakmile se probrali z prvotního leknutí, sklidil Rowle obrovský potlesk za takové promyšlené překvapení.

Jako poslední doslova vypadl z krbu přerostlý Cornwallský rarach. Doslova vypadl, protože se zasekl křidélky o okraj krbu a v důsledku toho ztratil rovnováhu. Avery v modré kombinéze se však držel své role a místo očekávané nadávky zaskřehotal přesně jako rarach.

„Vyjadřuj se, laskavě řečí, kterou tě učili mluvit rodiče,“ zasyčel na něj pán domu, který neměl ponětí, jestli ta kousavá poznámka, kterou Avery vypustil, náhodou neurážela jeho majetek. Avery ovšem znovu jenom něco zaprskal.

„Tak ale buď mluv, nebo ser písmena,“ obořil se na něj Macnair a Lucius díky tomu opět rozháněl počínající šarvátku.

Nakonec dorazil asi nejpropracovanější kostým večera – párek neživých. Manželé Yaxleyovi si dali opravdu záležet. Byli opravdu odporní a děsiví, což dokazovala přítomná akromantule, která se s nimi raději nešla ani pozdravit. I Luciusovi se nesnadně koukalo do černě zabarvených duhovek.

Hosté byli na místě, chyběl už jenom Severus, což ostatně šlo předpokládat. Nikdy s ním nebyla příliš zábava. Co ale Luciuse trápilo, byla absence jeho ženy. Narcissa už tu měla dobrých patnáct minut být, ale zatím ji nikde neviděl, což ho uvádělo do poněkud trapné situace. Zvláště, když se po ní Crabbeová a Goyleová opakovaně ptaly. Neustále jim odpovídal, že za malou chvíli dorazí, ale pomalu si tím přestával být jistý. Všichni přítomní postávali se skleničkou krvavého punče k úvodnímu přípitku, rozhodl se tedy začít bez své drahé, které to později náležitě vytmaví.

Předstoupil do středu dění, na své čestné místo a zaťukal hůlkou na skleničku. Chystal se začít svůj úvodní uvítací proslov, na kterém si zakládal. Nadechl se, když v tom se dveře salonu prudce rozletěly dokořán.

Narcissa se zhluboka nadechla, sevřela v rukou násadu koštěte, které předtím opatřila _Zastíracím kouzlem_. Nasedla bokem, jako jezdí dámy na koních, a vznesla se do vzduchu. Pravou rukou pustila koště, srovnala záda a propnula špičky. V pravé ruce držela hůlku v pohotovostní poloze. Kouzlem rozrazila dveře salonu a vletěla dovnitř. Ne moc rychle, ale ani pomalu, aby si mihotavého odrazu koštěte nikdo nestihl všimnout. Všichni přítomní se ke dveřím hned otočili a naskytl se jim pohled, který vyrazil dech.

Nádherná aristokratka vypadala, jako když sama od sebe letí místností. Ve světloučké latexové kombinéze s prosvítajícími namodralými žilkami působila na první pohled dojmem, že je zcela nahá, tento dojem však rušila plně roztažená křídla. Světlé vlasy s několika černými pruhy jí ve velkých loknách spadaly na lopatky. Lucius, hned jak se probral z prvotního leknutí, zaskřípal zuby. Nyní se všichni kochali pohledem na nádherné křivky jeho ženy. Nestihl ale říct ani popel, protože jeho drahá před ním hladce přistála na špičkách a svůdně mu omotala ruce kolem ramen. Dýchla mu na krk a přisála se mu rty k tepně. To už přítomní zalapali po dechu.

Narcissino vystoupení však ještě nekončilo. Nenápadně si za Luciusovými zády klepla hůlkou o levé rameno a její kostým se v okamžiku proměnil. Místo polonahé ženy tu nyní stála žena napůl oblečená. Kombinézu, která tak těsně obepínala její křivky, nahradily velice svůdné, smaragdově zelené šaty. Vrchní díl měl velmi hluboký výstřih s vázáním a končil těsně pod prsy. Sukně byla posazená velice nízko, začínala až na úrovni kyčlí, takže šaty dokonale odhalovaly ploché bříško i velkou část zad, a sahala až na zem. Vpředu na pravé straně měla rozparek, který se táhl až do půli stehna. Zůstala bosá tak, jak přišla.

Teprve, když byla její proměna dokončená, odtáhla se od Luciusova krku a sladce se usmála na své publikum. Lucius ji otočil zpátky k sobě a zadíval se do jejích, nyní nepřirozeně jantarových očí.

„O tomhle si, má drahá, ještě příležitostně pohovoříme,“ pronesl se vší vážností, ale tak, aby je nikdo jiný neslyšel.

„Tedy, má drahá, tomu říkám opravdu stylový příchod,“ pronesl už na celý sál, políbil ji na hřbet ruky a povýšeně se usmál na všechny přítomné. Sál propukl v jásot, ozvalo se nejedno uznalé zahvízdání a bouřlivý potlesk.

Manželský pár, nyní oficiálně knížecí pár, společně zahájili večírek a všichni zasedli k bohatě prostřenému stolu. Ze všech stran se ozývala slova chvály na výběr jídla, pití i na dechberoucí výzdobu. Lucius se náležitě naparoval a užíval si pozornost.

Jak večer pokračoval a zásoby alkoholu se tenčily, musel nejednou pod hrozbou _Cruciatu_ odhánět dotěrné kamarády, kteří toužili tančit nebo o samotě konverzovat s jeho ženou. Nic takového! Přece nedovolí, aby jeho drahou, polonahou, obtěžovala banda podnapilých Smrtijedů. Musel se však zasmát, když se pokusil k Narcisse vetřít Crabbe a jeho žena mu nevhodnost jeho počínání osvětlila odrážečskou pálkou, která byla součástí jejího kostýmu.

Pomaličku se blížila půlnoc, Lucius tak ohlásil půlnoční překvapení. Připravil honosný ohňostroj, instruoval tedy všechny, aby si vzali skleničku a vyšli na terasu. Sám si z ramen sundal plášť a přehodil ho galantně přes ramena Narcisse, která to ocenila, alespoň si pro nic nemusela běžet. Ani ona o ohňostroji nevěděla.

Všichni se seřadili a napjatě čekali, co se bude dít. Lucius se chystal spustit ohňostroj, když se ozvalo lupnutí typické pro přemístění a před nimi z ničeho nic stál Pán zla, v celé své kráse, s Nagini za krkem.

„Ty vole, Severusi!“ zvolal Macnair užasle.

„Tak tomu říkám překvapení!“ přidal se k němu rarach Avery, který byl tak překvapený, že poprvé za celý večer promluvil lidskou řečí.

„Hustý,“ ozvali se unisono Crabbe a Goyle a oba si sundali masky.

„Bavíte se dobře, přátelé?“ zasyčel výhružně Pán zla.

„Ty krávo, von trefil i tón hlasu, no já se poseru,“ vydechl nevěřícně Rowle a mozkomoří prackou se poškrábal na hlavě.

„Tohle ale není Severus,“ promluvila Narcissa. „Těsně před tím, než jsem odešla z ložnice, mi sova přinesla lístek, že Severus má dozor, a tak nedorazí.“

„Takže to je…“ začal Červíček, ale neměl odvahu dokončit myšlenku. A ani by býval nedostal příležitost.

„Zdá se, že jste očekávali nějaké překvapení, přátelé,“ ozval se Pán zla a pomalu se blížil ke zkoprnělé skupince. „Splnil jsem vaše očekávání?“

Nikdo se pomalu nemohl ani nadechnout, natož aby mu odpověděl.

„Takže vy tu slavíte, že? Uspořádali jste honosný večírek zrovna v takovéto výročí. Luciusi, neměl bys mi tedy alespoň popřát k mým čtrnáctým poraženinám?“

„Můj pane,“ hlesl Lucius a padl na kolena, jen těsně následovaný všemi přítomnými Smrtijedy. Jejich ženy pouze sklopily hlavu, Narcissa si přitáhla plášť těsněji k tělu.

„Nenamáhej se, Luciusi. Nezúčastním se večírku, na který jsem nebyl pozván. Jistě souhlasíte, že by to ode mne nebylo společensky vhodné. Nicméně, když jste tu všichni takto pohromadě, potřeboval bych si s vámi pohovořit. Dámy nás jistě omluví,“ promluvil Pán zla a nikdo by se neodvážil mu odporovat. Přítomné ženy se rychle zdvořile rozloučily a koukaly zmizet z dosahu. Naopak Smrtijedi zůstali přimražení na místě a vešli zpět do salónu, až když si je Pán zla zavolal.

Luciusovi bylo jasné, co teď přijde. Seslal tedy na místnost tišící kouzlo a v duchu se modlil k Merlinovi i všem čtyřem zakladatelům, aby toho všeho byla ušetřená alespoň jeho žena.

Narcissa hned po náhlém skončení večírku ulehla do postele, zůstala tak, jak byla. Tohle měla být perfektní noc, místo toho se z ní nejspíš stane noční můra.

Za chvíli podlehla únavě a probudil ji až Lucius, který se obličejem napřed svalil vedle ní. Už na první pohled vypadal jako něco, co vysál a vychrchlal mozkomor. Hlasitě zasténal, když se pokusil převalit na záda. Narcissa s povzdechem vstala a došla mu do koupelny pro studený obklad na čelo a lektvar proti bolesti.

Tak takhle si noc plnou vášní rozhodně nepředstavovala. Místo jejího slastného sténání se bude ložnicí ozývat bolestné hekání jejího chotě.


End file.
